Barriers Upon Us
by Facade1
Summary: [AU-Third Year]A questionable boy becoming a man. A past untold. A turnpoint in time is disbanded, because of a single event. Twisted is this new world the boy discovers. There is more than what meets the eye. IMPORTANT NOTICE!12-21-03


_12/21/03: I have removed all chapters except the first for an important reason. Through out the months my writing and views have changed. The story started out as a composition with no substance. But later it was then being written out with a purpose. However the first few chapters were naive and just awful with a bunch of spelling errors and horrible grammar. I always felt unsatisfied with them. So finally I let go of my pride and am going to start all over. With better, longer, and hopefully clearer chapters. I might insert some things I wrote out. However there is going to be a huge change. I first need to sit down and write my ideas and objectives to the plot. Then move on to write it out, so on. Don't think I have given up on it.  
  
**Prologue: Rejected future**_  
  
He took it upon himself to turn away from that foul smell. The least he could do to is put a sort of barrier from those things to his nose. Wasn't a kitchen supposed to smell good? Like fresh homemade cookies with a sort of lemony scent tossed in there. Not like rotten eggs being boiled to the extremes.   
  
Aunt Petunia...What is that? Harry said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.   
  
Your new school uniform for Stonewall.   
  
. . .   
  
What are you staring at boy? I thought I told you yesterday to lift that rock to the left. It's ruining the whole garden image if it's blocking the flowers. Go on you ungrateful brat! The least you could do is put right your own mistakes.   
  
Harry sighed and started trudging down the porch steps leading him down the backyard. He could still feel the ache in his bones, reminding him that he did this once before. With his whole body protesting he raised his scrawny, small pale hands hugging the rock round the middle and pulling forth.   
  
Ten minutes later he let go, examining what little his efforts did to the location of the rock. Not much, just about a meter from where it was last. He glanced at the drench the rock made; awkwardly he patted down some dirt on top so it wouldn't look so obvious.   
  
Dudley's screams attracted his attention. He saw, from the corner of his eye, Dudley taunt his uncle with the Smellington's stick. That was mandatory for some reason. How his cousin got accepted to a private school was a grand mystery to him, as Dudley was every teacher's worst nightmare. Being dumb, rude, stupid and ignorant beyond dreams were about the only words to sum up The Rangers. The Rangers were a name Dudley proposed to his group of friends to call themselves. Originally it had been the Power Rangers, but as they grew older he dropped off power' seeing it as too childish. Just imagining the fat lard in a pink jumpsuit and a space mask was enough to have Harry stuff a hand in his mouth to not to be heard laughing and causing any noise.   
  
As Harry walked in the kitchen his aunt just pointed towards the stove, walking past him. Sighing to himself, he hurriedly started to make the bacon. Petunia was passing out the mail today glancing over the bills.   
  
his uncle started the conversation as he glanced over a postcard, Marge is sick apparently. Something about eating a funny whelk. Then again you can never trust those busboys, always mixing up with the food and all. The generation is just going to waste . . .   
  
Here Uncle Vernon rambled off, doing his favorite thing: complaining. So far he didn't notice Harry. Harry flinched inwardly, remembering what happened last week, the incident with the boa constructor, as he liked to call it. That caused him to get the most unfair punishment in his history of punishments, being landed in his cupboard for a long amount of time. But as he recalled it he couldn't help but wonder how odd that day turned out to be! Of the variety of things that happened how could he understand it? After all they were a different species, it was impossible wasn't it?   
  
He swore to his uncle that he didn't know how that glass disappeared. Or how Dudley flew across the room and hit the end of the cage, and all the other things that happened.   
  
His aunt's shrill voice disrupted his thoughts.   
  
He looked her over noticing how she turned pale white and was shaking from head to toe. She thrust a letter at his uncle. One that was of some yellow material, with green calligraphy adorning the outside flap.   
  
His uncle took out the parchment curiously then read it and abruptly stopped. His pudgy face went from many contrasts of shades, making it seem like a rainbow. Harry squinted his eyes at the letter his uncle had out, taking in a couple of phrases:   
  
_Mr. Potter   
Hogwarts_   
  
As if sensing someone else reading over his shoulder, his uncle looked up. His chins quivered as he realized that his nephew was trying to read over his shoulder. He quickly shoved Harry bellowing the word _Out.' _Before Harry had a chance to reply he found himself outside facing the closed kitchen door along with Dudley. He tried to get close to the keyhole only to be discouraged as his cousin took up most of the space.   
  
But he was not going to let his cousin prevent him from knowing what was going on. Carefully he slipped under Dudley's bulge and peeked his eye through the small crack under the door. Dudley grunted but did not remove him from his spot. He supposed that Dudley was as interested as he was to do anything to him at the moment.   
  
All he really saw were his uncle's feet pacing back and forth. His aunt was sitting quietly at the table, swinging her feet in a frenzy mode.   
  
There has to be something we could do! His uncle exclaimed at Petunia.   
  
They have his cupboard on it! How do they know? His aunt said nervously. Then she paused at bit. At this moment her feet were swinging rapidly in anxiety. Do you think that they could be . . .   
  
I'm not sure. You never know with his kind.   
  
Harry had no idea what they were talking about. What about his kind?   
  
You know it's not just them. Remember that one time –   
  
What one time were they talking about?   
  
How could I not! I won't stand for it to have one in the house.   
  
Did they have a type of animal?   
  
And how are you going to do that? His Aunt questioned his Uncle.   
  
stuttered out Vernon.   
  
. . .   
  
Don't look at me like that. His uncle huffed out. If it wasn't for that infernal sister of yours . . .   
  
What do they mean, we await your owl'?   
  
His uncle's feet were brought to a halt. They need a reply . . . right?   
  
Yes . . . His aunt's feet settled for the moment.   
  
We'll give them one. His uncle hurriedly said. Hand me over that pen and paper.   
  
Harry had no idea what his uncle and aunt were on about. His head was filled with a million questions that he knew would have no answer to. He turned to his cousin, noticing his confused look would mirror his own. Too confusing to let on that this was not just some joke, or maybe it was. Some cruel joke they had played on him.   
  
But somewhere deep in his gut told him that it wasn't. And that the letter had more to it then it appeared to be. Only later on would he just start to scrape the top of it


End file.
